Life Goes On
by asianpenguin4
Summary: Misaki and Takumi are engaged. Many different aspects of their life change as time continues to pass.
1. Chapter 1: Quitting?

**Chapter 1: Quitting?**

Misaki had just gotten off her shift when she exited the back door to meet up with Takumi. Takumi, being his alien self, approached her from out of the darkness. He wore an agitated expression as he got closer.

"Misaki, please stop working at Maid Latte" Takumi pleaded.

"We've talked about this already. You said that I could work here as long as I allowed you to walk me home afterwards" Misaki replied.

"But I don't want the other guys looking at my Misa-chan like that. You're mine" He complained while staring at Misaki with puppy eyes.

Misaki avoided his gaze because she knew she couldn't say no to him when he did his puppy eyes. "I've been working here since high school. Why now?" MIsaki retorted.

"Because the new outfits are too short and soon you'll be a married woman,"Takumi stated. Also, Misaki had been becoming more womanly lately and other men were often staring at her more than Takumi would like.

Misaki's face reddened at the fact that their wedding was just a few months off now. "I still have to pay for my college fees" Misaki said.

"You know that I'll pay for you. We're practically married anyways. Let me pay for your college fees"

"But that's not fair. I haven't done anything for you. I can't make you pay for all my college fees"

"You made me the happiest man on earth when you said yes to my proposal."

"But the-" Usui silenced Misaki with a kiss. Her face turned as red as a ripe tomato as he passionately kissed her, his tongue fighting for dominance in her mouth. After a good minute, they separated, unable to hold their breath for any longer. "-the proposal made me happy too" Misaki faintly whispered. "Pervert" Misaki called Takumi.

"Repeat that Misaki"

"Pervert?" questioned a confused Misaki.

"No, what you said right before that" Takumi replied

"No" Misaki squeaked. She hadn't expected him to hear what she had said.

"If you don't, I'll kiss you in front of everyone in the café"

"Fine. The…the..p-proposal made me happy too." Misaki face reddened even more and she buried her face within his shoulder so he couldn't see.

Takumi's smiled a devious grin as he held her closer. "So you'll quit. Right Misa-chan?"

"No, I can't Usui, I—"

Takumi suddenly brought her closer to the wall as he trapped her between himself and the wall. Misaki's amber eyes enlarged. "Misaki, what's my name?" Takumi asked in a dangerously low voice.

"T-ta-takumi" The blush had fully enveloped her face and she tried to hide her face behind her hands.

"Honestly, you're too cute for your own good" Takumi sighed. He brought her hands down from her face and suggested, "Then how about you work for me instead?"

"No! I don't want to work for you" Misaki firmly replied.

"Why not?" a hint of sadness crept into his question.

"Because, the other workers will know that you and I are engaged and they'll treat me differently because you're their boss. I don't want special treatment" she explained.

Though it saddened him that she wouldn't accept his offer, he knew that it was this honest personality of hers that he had fell so in love with and wouldn't change it for anything.

"Fine then how about you just continue working when you're out of college? You're graduating soon anyways. Please?" Takumi used his last weapon of attack as he made her look at his puppy eyes.

Misaki could feel her defensive barriers go down and felt compelled to do as he asked when she stared into those sad puppy eyes. However, her responsibility kept her from relenting entirely to Takumi. "But, what about Satsuki-san? I can't just suddenly quit."

Knowing that this was the best compromise he'd get from her without forcing her, he agreed. "Okay. Then just until Satsuki-san can find a replacement for you."


	2. Chapter 2: Goodnight

**Chapter 2: Goodnight**

Misaki and Takumi's walk back to the Ayuzawa residence was more silent than usual.

"T-takumi, are you mad at me?" Misaki asked worriedly.

Though he could never really be mad at her, he wanted to tease her for a bit. He replied, "Yes, I'm angry. Misaki would rather spend more time with other guys at the café than with me."

"You know that's not it"

"How do I know?"Takumi responded.

"Because I don't like the other guys in the café the way I like you."

"So you only like me. You also like Shintani, don't you?"

"Well I like Shintani too—" At this Takumi's eyes darkened and he had a murderous look as he released a sound similar to a growl. "—but I lo-love you"

Though her confession made him happy, feeling slightly jealous of Shintani, Takumi didn't let it go just yet. Instead he told her with a smirk, "Prove it."

Misaki's eyes pensively looked off into the distance for a moment when she suddenly had an idea. The idea, however, made her face as red as the bunny apples that Takumi liked so much. Gathering up some courage, she decided to do it.

"Can we stop for a second?" Misaki requested.

Takumi gladly agreed, anticipating that he'd enjoy whatever thought she had that had turned her face so red.

Getting on her tiptoes, Misaki leaned closer to Takumi. She quickly gave him a peck on his cheek and then turned away from him, sure that her face was red.

Takumi smiled at how innocent Misaki was.

"C-come on. I have to get home" Misaki said without turning around to Takumi.

Takumi grabbed her wrist and brought her to his chest before she could get any farther. "Do you think that a small kiss could satisfy me?" Takumi asked her in a husky voice.

"Stop it you pervert" Misaki softly whispered as he wrapped his arms around her.

Takumi lifted her chin so that she was facing him. He leaned down and began to kiss her. He would have continued on for longer if Misaki didn't have to breathe so soon.

"I don't want to let you go home so soon" Takumi complained.

"It's getting late. I should get home" Misaki tried to escape his arms, but he just held her tighter.

"I wish we were already married. Then I wouldn't have to let you go each night" Takumi sighed.

Takumi reluctantly loosened his hold on Misaki to allow her to get out of his embrace. He did make sure, however, to take a tight hold of Misaki's hand. He wanted her close by his side.

Steadily, they finished their journey to the Ayuzawa residence.

Seeing that they had arrived, Misaki tried to take her hand away from Takumi's. After a few minutes, he unwillingly let go.

Afterwards, he leaned downward to give Misaki a kiss, but was interrupted by Suzuna opening the door.

"Oh. It's Onee-chan and brother-in-law" Suzuna monotonously commented. "Okay, continue. Pretend like I never was here" Suzuna then closed the door and left Misaki and Takumi on the doorstep outside.

Misaki's face was flushed. Takumi on the other hand was laughing. Knowing that she wouldn't allow him to kiss her on the lips now, he leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"Bye" Misaki squeaked out. She then ran inside before he could catch a sight of her red face.


	3. Chapter 3: Early Surprise

**Chapter 3: Early Surprise**

Misaki woke feeling extremely refreshed. It was a Sunday so she was able to catch up on her sleep.

Wearing the white camisole and checkered flannel shorts that she went to sleep in, she headed downstairs with her hair still a mess.

Misaki was downstairs and could hear the sound of cooking in the kitchen. Hearing her stomach grumble, she hastened her pace to the kitchen.

She opened the door to the kitchen, and was shocked to see the figure of a man instead of that of Suzuna's or her mother's. Ready to attack, she quickly ran up to him and grabbed his arm. Just as she was going to use her aikido skills, she looked at the face of the man in her kitchen.

His emerald green eyes stared down at Misaki, as she sheepishly dropped his arm. "Sorry" mumbled Misaki.

Takumi was sure that she had only recently awoken seeing as she was still in her pajamas and had yet to ask why he was here. He figured that she would probably ask soon and began the countdown in his head. 5….4…3…..2….1…

As if right on cue, Misaki suddenly loudly inquired, "Wait! Why are you here?" Not even giving him time to answer, she then asked, "Where's mom and Suzuna?"

"It's okay Misaki. They left early in the morning because one of your mother's friends was hospitalized. They left me here to take care of you. And I must say that I'm glad they did. I don't think I could stand to have another man see you like this"

Misaki's face turned red as she realized how little she was wearing and how much of a mess she must look like. "It was hot last night" she explained, her face totally flushed. "I'll go change."

"But I like seeing Misaki in these clothes, especially if it's for me" Takumi added with a mischievous smile.

"It's not for you, you perverted stalker" Misaki exclaimed as she escaped from the kitchen. Thinking she was free, she was surprised to feel him grab her waist so that her back was against his chest.

He turned her around, so that she was facing him, and solemnly asked, "Who is it for then?" Misaki could have sworn that there was a dangerous glint in his eyes as he asked that.

"Nobody" Misaki faintly answered, "just me."

A smile returned to his face as he bent down to kiss her. However, he was given an undesired surprise when she shied away from his kiss.

"I have morning breath" Misaki stated.

"Misaki never smells bad to me" Usui retorted.

"That's because you're an alien" Misaki countered.

"So let me kiss you. Please." Usui requested this of her.

"Wait. It's embarrassing. Let me go brush my teeth first."

"But I want Misaki now" complained Usui.

"But my breath stinks" repeated Misaki.

"Fine. I'll let you go only if you kiss me on my cheek like you did yesterday."

"Okay" Misaki responded. Expecting her to be opposed to it, Takumi was surprised. Yet he chuckled at how Misaki still managed to surprise him with her actions.

Misaki pulled his arm so that his entire body moved until his face was lever with hers. She slowly brought her lips closer to kiss his cheek when Takumi suddenly turned his head so that her lips were kissing his.

Shocked, she backed away. Takumi, on the other hand, stood there licking his lips and saying, "Misaki tastes delicious in the morning."

At that comment her face turned even redder.


	4. Chapter 4: The Phone Call

**Chapter 4: The Phone Call**

Takumi spent the rest of the day teasing Misaki, while Misaki spent it blushing furiously. As night approached, Misaki grew concerned. Suzuna and her mom had yet to return from their trip.

"Misaki, are you okay?" Takumi asked after noticing Misaki's expression.

"I'm just worried that something may have happened to Suzuna and mom."

"How about calling them?" suggested Takumi.

"Okay."

_Brrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnng! Brrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnng!_

_"Hello?"_

_"Mom?" Misaki asked._

_"What's wrong Misaki?"_

_"I just wanted to know why you weren't home yet"_

_"Oh! I should have called you earlier but it slipped my mind." Her mother explained, "there was an accident at the train station, and the railroad to home is currently closed off."_

_"Wait, so how long will you be stuck there?" Misaki asked._

_"At most, they said it'll take two days." _

_"Two days! I'm going to be alone for two days?" Misaki frantically questioned._

_"No, being alone would be quite dangerous." There was a slight pause. "Is Takumi still there?"_

_"He's here."_

_"Could you hand the phone to him please?"_

_"Okay?" Misaki wondered what her mom needed to say to Takumi, but nevertheless she handed the phone to him._

Misaki heard Takumi answer yes to a multitude of questions and ended with telling her mom that it wasn't any trouble for him. Misaki's curiosity grew and was annoyed that she wasn't able to figure out what they were talking about.

Takumi ended the conversation and hung up the phone. He headed towards Misaki who had an adorable, confused expression on her face.

"What were you guys talking about" Misaki blurted out as soon as he reached her.

He sat down on the seat next to her on the couch and asked, "Does Misa-chan want to know?"

She blushed at his use of her nickname at her part-time job. "Yes," she answered.

"What do I get if I tell?" he inquired with a devious smirk.

"Ummmm…." responded Misaki.

"How about you agree to go out on a date with me?" Takumi suggested.

Though they were engaged to be married, the couple hadn't gone on that many dates because Misaki always felt embarrassed due to his public displays of affection.

Misaki felt reluctant to agree to his request, but her curiosity won her over. "Fine. But now can you tell me?"

Takumi couldn't help but grin at how cute Misaki looked when she was pouting because she was impatient. "Okay" Takumi answered in order to prolong her wait for his explanation.

"Okay, what?" Misaki goaded him on.

"Your mom asked me to stay and take care of you while she's gone because she doesn't want you to burn the house down trying to cook meals" Takumi explained.

"My cooking isn't that bad." Misaki murmured with a frown. "Wait, you're going to stay with me?" Misaki asked once she had fully understood what he had said.

"Yup. I get Misaki all to myself" Takumi said with a smile.

"Pervert" Misaki commented. "I still have school tomorrow though" Misaki exclaimed.

Takumi's face took on a mad expression when she mentioned school. He didn't like her going to a school where there were other guys. Of course, he trusted her, but he didn't trust the guys who may take advantage of her naïve nature.

Takumi began to pout as he looked at Misaki and asked, "How about you stay home tomorrow?"

"I can't just ditch school like that."

He sighed. It was worth the shot. He knew that she wouldn't purposely neglect her responsibilities, but he still didn't want her to go. He did have an idea though; one that may annoy her, so he kept silent about it.

Thinking that she won this little argument, Misaki smugly smiled as she went to get ready for bed. She failed, however, to catch the scheming grin plastered on Takumi.


	5. Chapter 5: Starting the Day

**Chapter 5: Starting the Day**

Misaki snuggled against the warmth next to her, half-awake. But as she began to gain full consciousness, she started to question what exactly the warmth was.

Opening her eyes, she gasped as she realized she had been snuggling against Takumi. He smirked at her and whispered, "Good Morning Princess."

"You-you perverted idiot!" She screamed at Takumi with her flustered face. She pushed him out of bed, and he fell on the floor. "Why are you here?!" Misaki frantically yelled at Takumi.

"I was cold Misaki. You don't want me to catch a cold, right?" asked Takumi who was pretending to be shivering on the floor.

"Catch a cold for all I care" Misaki said.

"Misaki's not being honest again" Takumi commented as he righted himself up off the floor.

"Just get out. I need to get ready." Misaki demanded of Takumi.

"I can help" Takumi seductively whispered.

Misaki's face turned even redder. "I don't need any help"

"Okay. Then I'll see Misaki downstairs" Takumi then exited right after winking at Misaki.

"Stupid perverted alien" muttered Misaki.

"I heard that" Takumi shouted back.

Misaki thought that he really must be an alien if he heard that from such a distance.

She headed to her restroom first and was surprised at how much of a mess she was and was even more embarrassed at how Takumi had seen her like that. She took her clothes off and got into the shower.

After a nice, warm shower, she exited the bathroom with a bath towel wrapped around her body. She then entered her room forgetting that there was a perverted alien in the house.

Just as she began looking for some clothes to wear, she heard a whistle from the doorway. She turned around, and her face turned redder than a ripe apple.

"Misaki, you should always dress like that for me" Takumi suggested.

"Get out! Get out!" Misaki yelled as she grabbed whatever was near to her and began throwing stuff at him.

Takumi managed to dodge all her projectiles, but still backed away. Giving her some privacy he closed the door and leaned against a wall. His face turned a shade pinker as he thought about how Misaki had just looked like.

Misaki, on the other hand, was flustered and barely managed to pick out some decent clothes for the day. These clothes were somewhat more feminine considering Aoi had taken all her cheap unisex clothes and replaced them with cuter clothes. She chose one of the few outfits that weren't so formal, as she decided upon a peach colored blouse with short sleeves and a V-neckline and a black chiffon skirt that went to the middle of her thigh.

Grabbing her school materials in a dark brown tote bag, she headed downstairs. She was greeted with a heavenly smell of Takumi's homemade breakfast that looked like a five-star hotel meal. There were muffins, scrambled eggs, hash browns, bacon, toast, and smoothies.

"When did you have the time to make all this?" Misaki asked, amazed.

"I can do the impossible for my Misaki" Takumi simply stated.

"Who said I was yours, you pervert" Misaki retorted.

"If not mine, then who do you belong to?" Takumi questioned her with a possessive glint in his eyes.

"Myself, obviously" Misaki said.

"Only yourself?" Takumi questioned.

"I guess, you could say, that maybe I slightly belong to you to" Misaki stammered as she played with her hands.

Takumi couldn't help but smile at how cute Misaki just naturally was. He also thought in his head that no matter who tried, no one could take Misaki from him. She was his, just like he was hers.


	6. Chapter 6: School Life

**Chapter 6: School Life**

Misaki's class was quite a small class of just forty kids. This was the last class the law students needed to take in order to graduate, and with law being so difficult, many had already switched to another major. Misaki found it challenging too, but wasn't willing to give up.

The majority of the class was guys, but Misaki made sure that the girls were fairly represented in the class. Just like in Seika, she was the reliable leader for the girls. However in college she wasn't known as a demon.

Because of Takumi, Misaki's fierce opposition to guys had diminished greatly. He had changed her stereotypic viewpoint that all guys were awful creatures. Instead, due to her hardworking and kind nature she was admired by both the girls and guys in her class.

Misaki sat down next to her friend, Hina-chan.

"Misaki, I'm sorry to ask for help again, but I really couldn't understand the fourth section of the case that we were assigned to read over" Hina-chan revealed.

Misaki gently smiled at Hina-chan and helped her out. Busy helping out Hina-chan, Misaki didn't realize that someone had occupied the seat to her right.

"Good morning—" Misaki began to greet the person to her right when she noticed his spiky blonde hair and emerald green eyes.

"What are you doing here?!" a shocked Misaki asked.

"I'm here to spend the day together with you" Takumi simply answered.

"Don't you have to go to work?" Misaki questioned.

"Obviously Misaki is more important than work," Takumi replied.

Misaki's face turned red, but before she could carry out the inquisition any further the professor entered.

The professor began to talk and Misaki speedily wrote down every word he said. Takumi felt neglected, so he started to poke Misaki in the side.

"Misa-chan, Misa-chan" Takumi whispered.

Misaki, trying to focus on the lecture, pushed Takumi's annoying hand away. Takumi pouted, but let her be studious for the rest of the class. Instead, he enjoyed watching her hard-working face. He was smiling until he took a look around the class and realized that he wasn't the only one paying attention to Misaki instead of the professor.

This angered Takumi. Misaki was his.

At the end of the lecture, Misaki was packing up her supplies when she noticed the frown on Takumi's face. "Is something wrong?" asked Misaki.

"Yes, the—"Takumi started, but was rudely interrupted by another guy coming up to Misaki. He had been one of the guys staring at Misaki earlier, and Takumi felt annoyed at this guy's audacity to come up to Misaki while he was beside her.

"Ayuzawa" called the boy.

"Nakamura-kun" Misaki responded with a smile. Takumi was irked by the fact this boy was allowed to see his precious Misaki's smile.

"Hiroyo, Koshiba, a few others, and I are going to go to a karaoke place. Do you and your friend want to come?" inquired Nakamura-kun.

"No, Misaki and her fiancé have other plans" Takumi curtly answered while referring to himself in third person.

"Fiancé?" Nakamura questioned.

"Yeah," answered Misaki with a blush steadily spreading on her cheeks.

Takumi smiled proudly at how Misaki had admitted that they were engaged.

"Okay then, next time" consented Nakamura.

"Sure" Misaki agreed.

Takumi was angry as he thought, "_Why doesn't this boy get the message. Stay away from my Misaki!"_Takumi then led Misaki away from the class to his car. Misaki grew concerned at how silent Takumi was.

"Are you okay?" Misaki asked.

Takumi smiled at Misaki; he didn't want her to be worried. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just want to spend as much time as I can with you before I have to go to England again" explained Takumi.

"Oh yeah, that" Misaki commented, having forgotten that Gerard's condition had worsened and Takumi had been called to come to England to help. "Make sure they don't bully you. Okay?" requested Misaki.

Takumi just stopped to hug her there. "There are people around" Misaki mumbled, but didn't push Takumi away. Takumi was just so happy that Misaki was so concerned over him.

"I don't want to go and leave Misaki alone" complained Takumi.

"Gerard needs you" Misaki reasoned. Takumi honestly didn't like his brother all that much, but knew that if his brother were to die, Takumi's life would become much more difficult.

"Fine, but you can't do anything dangerous while I'm gone" Takumi said.

"It's not like I try to get hurt" argued Misaki.

"Please, for my sake, just be careful" Takumi requested.

Misaki agreed with a nod, and gently eased herself away from Takumi's arms.

Takumi grabbed Misaki's hand. He reminded Misaki, "Come on, we have a date to go on."


	7. Chapter 7: The Date

**Chapter 7: The Date**

Misaki had fallen asleep during the long car ride so Takumi gently shook Misaki awake.

"We're here" announced Takumi.

"Where's here?" asked Misaki. Takumi had kept Misaki in the dark about the details of the date, so she was completely clueless.

"You'll see" Takumi said.

He then proceeded to guide her to a picnic blanket set out on a cliff surrounded by railings.

They were by the seaside and from the cliff they could see the brilliant hues of pink, purple, and blue in the sky reflected by the ocean as if it was a mirror.

"It's beautiful" gasped Misaki as she just stood there gazing at the sight.

Takumi then wrapped his arms around her waist so that her back was against his chest. "Yes, beautiful" agreed Takumi as he stared at Misaki in his arms.

Misaki abruptly turned around and hugged Takumi. "Thank you" said Misaki. She was grateful for Takumi's presence and what he has done for her.

He heard her thanks and knew that it wasn't just for taking her there. "No, Misaki, thank you" Takumi whispered. She had broken the barriers he had around his heart and saved him from loneliness and despair.

They stood there together staring out into the horizon.

After a few more minutes, Misaki's hungry stomach ruined the silence with a growl. Misaki blushed while Takumi simply sat her down on the picnic blanket.

Takumi opened the basket and pulled out delicious dishes that were still warm. Misaki shook her head in amazement and thought, "_What can't Takumi do?"_

They sat together and were enjoying their meal when Takumi had an idea.

"Misa-chan, feed me" Takumi requested with his mouth wide open.

"No, you have your own hands" said Misaki.

"Okay then, if I lose my hands, will you feed me?" Takumi asked while feigning to injure himself.

"Stop!" Misaki responded. "Fine, I'll feed you" she consented with a blush.

"Aaaaaaah" Takumi uttered with his mouth wide open.

Misaki gently put the food up to his mouth. Takumi got closer to her hand and bit the food. After swallowing, he commented, "It tastes a hundred times better when you feed it to me"

Misaki's face turned red. "That's just because you're an alien" Misaki stated.

"Yeah, but I'm your alien." Takumi replied while kissing her ring finger on her left hand.

Misaki quickly took her hand away. Takumi frowned, but got over it.

Misaki then stood up look at the view once more. She neared the railing and leaned forward to get as close as she possibly could.

"Be careful" Takumi warned as he wrapped his hand around her waist. "You might fall."

"There are railings, don't worry" Misaki said as she gently pushed aside Takumi's hand. She leaned closer and closer trying to fully take in the view.

Right then, Misaki felt a breeze on the back of her neck. Chilled, she let go of the rails to zip up her jacket. Just as she did so, she forgot to lean back.

Losing her balance, Misaki fell over the rails towards the ocean below. Terrified, she screamed.

Takumi turned around and headed towards her faster than a speeding car. But just as he reached the spot she fell from, she had fallen too far away to merely extend his arm and save her.

Misaki could feel the air pushing against her as she tumbled downward. She struggled to take in a proper breath before being enveloped by the calm water below.

Misaki reached the water and sank deeper and deeper till the sunlight above could no longer be seen. Though it was Spring, the water was icy cold and she could feel it seeping away her energy.


	8. Chapter 8: Rescue

**Chapter 8: Rescue**

Takumi saw Misaki fall and felt his heart stop.

When he was unable to instantly save her from the cliff, he didn't hesitate and heroically jumped from the cliff to Misaki.

He saw Misaki go into the water and he couldn't help but feel agitated that he was unable to fall any faster.

When he hit the icy water, he grew concerned for Misaki who only had a light jacket on with her blouse and skirt. He began to sink as well and started swimming and looking for Misaki.

Only half a second had passed, yet to Takumi, it felt like hours. He swam deeper and deeper, looking for her.

After another minute, his fear grew to panic. "_Where is she!_" he frantically thought. He couldn't possibly live without her.

Finally, he caught a glimpse of a peach colored object. He swam towards it with all his might.

It was Misaki.

He grabbed her and brought her to the surface. Keeping her head above the water, he swam towards the beach.

When he reached the sand, he realized how cold she was. Her jacket had apparently fallen off and she lay in his arms in only a blouse and skirt. He held her closer.

"Wake up Misaki! Please, wake up!" Takumi begged of her as he gave her CPR.

Another couple on the beach had seen Takumi and Misaki exit the water fully clothed and had begun hurrying over to them.

"Please, can I borrow a phone?" Takumi asked the couple when they finally reached Takumi and MIsaki.

The concerned girl gladly gave Takumi her cellphone as the guy took off his jacket to cover Misaki who was drenched and unconscious. Takumi obviously didn't like having Misaki in other men's clothes, but right then, it was her health that mattered the most.

Takumi hurriedly dialed up Tora Igarashi.

_"Tora, its Takumi. I need a favor. I need you to send an ambulance to the gps location of this cellphone. It's an emergency" _

_"You need my help?" an amused Tora asked._

_"I'm not joking around Tora! Send an ambulance now!" Takumi growled._

_In normal situations Tora would have had some more fun with Usui before fulfilling his request, but hearing the panic in Takumi's voice, Tora simply agreed._

_Tora then made arrangements for a helicopter ambulance to go to Takumi's location._

"Please be okay" Takumi whispered as he held Misaki tight. He had given her CPR, had warmed her up, and everything else he could do.

Though Takumi was a doctor, he felt useless because he was unable to help Misaki.

A few minutes later, a helicopter descended near them.

The concerned couple was clearly shocked that a helicopter had come to pick them up and wondered who exactly Takumi and Misaki were. Takumi just profusely thanked them and headed towards the helicopter with Misaki.

There was a doctor waiting in there, but Takumi took control as he lay Misaki down. He checked her vitals and had her warmed up with multiple blankets. He then preformed multiple test to make sure that she was okay.

After a few tests, it was determined that Misaki had only a slight concussion would be fine soon with some rest. Takumi, however, could not stop worrying and stayed by her side.

When they finally reached the hospital, Takumi had the best room set up for Misaki even though he knew that she would be outraged at the costs.


	9. Chapter 9: The Hospital

**Chapter 9: The Hospital**

Though it wasn't the hospital Takumi worked at, he wouldn't let anyone else near Misaki and took care of her himself. He felt responsible for what had happened to her. He thought he should have been able to keep her from falling.

As he wallowed in regret, he noticed that Misaki was finally gaining consciousness.

In truth, it had only been a few hours, but it felt much longer to Takumi.

"Where am I?" Misaki questioned as she tried to kick off her blankets.

"You're at the hospital" Takumi replied as he put the blankets back on top of her. He sat on the bed with her.

"But it's hot" complained Misaki.

"Or do you want me to warm you up with my body instead?" asked Takumi with a suggestive smile.

"No, I don't need that!" Misaki answered, flustered.

As she lay there with a red face, she recalled what had occurred at the cliff.

Takumi, on the other hand, tried his best to disguise his regret at not being able to keep her from falling.

Misaki noticed the abnormal silence and asked Takumi if there was a problem.

When he replied that there was nothing wrong, she finally grasped his expression. He felt guilty. But for what?

"Takumi, did you do something to me while I was unconscious?" inquired a suspicious Misaki.

"No" he simply said.

"Then tell me what's wrong" demanded Misaki.

"I just feel like I should have been able to keep you from falling" revealed Takumi.

Misaki sat up and grabbed Takumi in a hug. "You saved me. Okay? You aren't responsible for me getting hurt by myself"

Takumi felt comforted by her words but, he still felt the need to keep her safe from all harm.

"Takumi can I go home?" asked Misaki. She felt uncomfortable in the extravagant hospital room. "How much are the hospital fees anyways?"

"The only thing you need is rest so I guess you could go home and you don't have to worry. I'm paying for the hospital fees." Takumi answered,

"Takumi. Tell me" requested Misaki.

"Not much, now let's go" Takumi replied, avoiding the actual answer.

Before she could say anything more he picked her up in a princess hold. Her face flushed.

"Let me down, I can walk by myself" Misaki protested.

"No" he curtly said.

"No?"

"No, I will not let you down Misaki. You were hospitalized, so you need to be careful"

"You fell in the water too!" objected Misaki.

"No, I jumped in. Now you will have to stay in my arms unless you want me to kiss you in front of all the hospital staff" Takumi stated.

"Fine" consented Misaki.

"What are you saying yes to? Me holding you or me kissing you?" asked Takumi.

"Holding me" mumbled Misaki.

"What did you say?" teased Takumi

"I said you could carry me" Misaki replied.

Takumi grinned as he carried her to his car. He had gotten Tora to get his car and stuff to the hospital. He made a mental note that he now owed Tora a few favors in return, but knew it was worth it if it meant Misaki was safe.


	10. Chapter 10: The Morning After

**Chapter 10: The Morning After**

Once Takumi reached his apartment, Misaki allowed Takumi to carry her inside because she didn't have any shoes on. Even so, her face was flushed.

But once they reached inside, Misaki struggled to escape his hold and demanded that she be permitted to walk since they were inside.

Takumi ignored her wriggling and carried her all the way to her room and laid her down on his bed. He then tucked her in with an extra blanket and told Misaki to get some rest.

"What about you?" Misaki asked. "You need to rest too."

"I can't possibly rest without assurance that you'll be here resting" Takumi replied.

Misaki understood what he was implying and to Takumi's surprise, she relented. "Fine. You can rest here with me. But only resting, no cuddling" Misaki informed with a straight face.

Takumi smiled down at his adorable sweetheart and took her up on her offer.

Tired from the events that had passed; the two fell asleep quite quickly. They slept for the rest of the day and even longer.

When Misaki woke up, she saw Takumi next to her, asleep, and thought, _He must be really tired since he usually wakes up before me._

Careful not to wake him, she gently eased herself from his arms and replaced her presence with a pillow.

Misaki went to her bathroom and almost screamed when she saw her own reflection. Her skin was paler than usual and her hair was dried weirdly from the seawater. She quickly stripped off all her clothes and got into the shower.

Feeling clean and refreshed, Misaki exited the shower, borrowed some clothes set aside for her by Takumi, and went downstairs to calm her growling stomach.

Finding nothing prepared to eat, Misaki thought she'd make some simple pancakes even though it was already noon.

She grabbed a pan, a spatula, flour, water, eggs, and a bunch of other things she thought she might need to make pancakes.

On her fifth attempt at a pancake, the kitchen was a mess. Her four burnt pancakes sat on the counter, surrounded by flour spilled everywhere and she was pretty sure that there was an egg on the ceiling.

Misaki was busy trying to figure out what exactly she did wrong and failed to notice Takumi sneaking up on her.

Misaki let out a yelp as Takumi slipped his arms behind her waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

Takumi had woken up to Misaki gone from his side and had been worried that he lost her for good, feeling the same as he had when he saw her fall yesterday. He only let out the breath he was holding when he entered his kitchen and saw his cute Misaki trying to cook. He thought she looked so enticing, wearing his clothes that were too large on her.

"Are you trying to cook?" Takumi questioned, because seeing the state of his kitchen, he honestly wasn't sure.

"Sort of" Misaki meekly answered.

"Sort of?" Takumi asked.

"Well, it's just not coming out the way I want it to" Misaki revealed as she pointed at the stack of burnt pancakes.

Takumi laughed, not at her pancakes, but at how cute she looked when she tried so hard to make them.

Misaki misinterpreted Takumi's laugh and pouted as she crossed her arms.

Takumi noticing this, just brought her closer to him and turned her around so she was facing him.

"Here, let me cook for you my princess" Takumi said with a bow.

Misaki blushed so hard she resembled a tomato. Flustered, she was unable to think of a witty retort to Takumi's embarrassing display.

Takumi led her to a chair to sit down on and headed back to the kitchen.

After another five minutes, Takumi returned with a lavish breakfast for them to eat.

Takumi, however, returned to the kitchen for a last plate and set it before his seat. It was Misaki's fifth pancake, the only one not totally burned.

"What are you doing, you idiot! That's not edible" Misaki exclaimed.

"But it's Misaki's cooking. I'll eat anything you make" Takumi simply replied.

Unable to think of a way to stop him from eating the pancake, she slumped in her seat and mumbled, "What if you get sick from eating it"

"Is my Misaki worried about me?" Takumi asked.

"Of course I am, you idiot" Misaki told him with a flustered face.

They may have continued on with their lovey-dovey conversation if the phone had not rang.

Takumi picked it up and had a brief conversation with them before returning to Misaki.

"Who was it?" inquired a curious Misaki.

"It was your mother, she wanted to know if you were safe with me" responded Takumi.

Misaki didn't want her mother to be freaked out over her being hospitalized and turned eto Takumi, prepared to ask another question.

Takumi being the alien that he was, was able to presume what she wanted to ask and said, "I told her that we came to my place for a change of clothes and ended up staying longer than expected. I didn't tell her about you being hospitalized" Takumi's face turned downcast at the last part of the statement and felt comforted when Misaki reached over to hold his hand.

Together, holding their hands, they ate the rest of their breakfast, with some more praising from Takumi as to how Misaki's pancake wasn't entirely tasteless.


	11. Chapter 11: Maid Latte

**Chapter 11: Maid Latte**

After their brunch, Misaki and Takumi headed towards Maid Latte.

Takumi whined, "I still don't want to see you working there"

Misaki replied, "Then stop coming every day. You should be working instead"

"But if I'm not there, who will protect you?" Takumi answered while posing like a gallant knight.

"I can protect myself" Misaki said.

"I know you can, but I can't help but worry" Takumi told Misaki. She blushed in return.

They finally reached Maid Latte and found Aoi-kun waiting for Misaki.

"You're the last one to arrive" Aoi mentioned to Misaki with a frown as he led her to the back.

Misaki had forgotten that today was a dress-up day and was surprised. She thought_, Cat ears? No that was last week… Power Rangers?... No…_

As Misaki stood there wondering what it was today, Aoi revealed a sexy nurse costume.

Misaki saw it and remembered how all her coworkers had teased her about the nurse event because Takumi was a doctor and it just seemed so fitting for Misaki to be Takumi's nurse.

"Why is it so revealing though?" Misaki asked Aoi while she pointed to the short skirt and plunging neckline.

"You are a girl for crying out loud!" exclaimed Aoi. "It's okay to wear these kind of cute costumes every once in a while."

"You already replaced all my clothes that you didn't like" Misaki murmured.

"And yet you continue to wear that" Aoi retorted while pointing to the clothes Misaki had borrowed from Takumi. They were kinda big on her but she had forgotten that she was wearing Takumi's clothes and blushed.

"Whatever, just hurry up and change" Aoi ordered.

Misaki grabbed the costume from the hanger and headed to her locker to change.

Once in the nurse outfit, she continuously tried to tug on the skirt to make it longer, but only succeeded in showing off her chest. She would then pull it upwards and have the skirt go up as well. After a few pulls and tugs she gave up and resorted to simply wearing it. Plastering a smile on her face, Misaki headed towards the café area.

At Misaki's entrance Takumi glanced up and felt awed by how sexy yet innocent she looked and was glad that she was all his. But the glances she received from the other male customers made him hold a furious expression.

Misaki greeted the next person to enter and felt embarrassed when she stood in front of Shintani-kun. She wasn't the only one though. Shintani's face turned as red as a tomato as he attempted to complement Misaki's outfit.

Misaki feeling awkward standing there, guided Shintani to a table and gave him a menu. She then turned to her other tables to see if anyone needed anything else and saw Takumi's fuming face.

Misaki went up to Takumi and asked, "Is everything alright Master?"

Takumi turned to her and his hardened expression softened as he saw her beside him. He understood that she was working, but it was infuriating watching other guys ogle her as if she wasn't already his!

"Misa-chan should stop dressing so sexily, or who knows when I might attack." Takumi commented.

Misaki's face turned a shade redder. Takumi grinned. It was only him that could make her blush so hard and seeing how cute she looked, he really did want to attack her.

Without a single warning Takumi stood up, cupped Misaki's face, and kissed her right in the middle of the café. Misaki feeling extremely embarrassed quickly tried to push him away but that only got him to start French kissing her.

By the time he let go, Misaki was out of breath. Leaning against Takumi in her nurse costume with ragged breathing, Misaki looked so stimulating that Takumi may have continued if not for the small crowd they had gathered.

He then picked up Misaki in his arms and carried her back into the staff room.

Once there, Misaki regained her awareness and started hitting Takumi with her fists. "You pervert! You perverted alien!" Misaki yelled.

"But Misaki was so sexy in her clothes that I was getting jealous."

"But I have to wear these clothes. It's a part of my job" explained Misaki.

"Still" said a pouting Takumi.

They would have continued arguing if Aoi –kun had not entered.

"Woman! What are you doing in here! You should be showcasing my creation" Aoi screamed at Misaki.

"You made this?" questioned a surprise Misaki.

"Why are you still surprised after everything I've made?" replied Aoi. "Never mind, just go and show off my outfit."

Misaki then exited the staff room, leaving a sulking Takumi.

"You can't keep her from doing everything" Aoi simply stated.

"I know. But right now I feel more like murdering you for having her wear that skimpy outfit." revealed Takumi.

"That's hardly considered skimpy. Girls wear these kinds of clothes all the time" Aoi retorted.

Takumi just glared at Aoi till Aoi retreated.


End file.
